


Morning Pleasures [A Tom Hiddleston Oneshot]

by ObsidianDemons



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Loki - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut, britishmen, just throwing random tags out there, laterz, lokilaufeyson, sexy tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDemons/pseuds/ObsidianDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's love wakes him up early, but after some teasing, things escalate quickly to much more than morning greetings. They escalate to morning pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Pleasures [A Tom Hiddleston Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> So this little smutty Tom Hiddleston One Shot is being written at 3 a.m. and was inspired by the picture in the side bar and the sharing of feels with my friend and it made me realize how much I wanted too....you know...."cuddle" with Tom. So I apologize if it has errors, or just sucks in general. Again, It's 3 a.m. 
> 
> Just an after thought, the female character does not have a name so you can imagine it's you ^.^

His heavy, even breaths stirred the hair about her neck as she pulled closer into the warmth of his body. She could tell the sun had yet to fully rise by the dim pink glow that filtered in through the pristine curtains. Nuzzling her head into the crook of his, her fingers traced mindless patterns over his pale freckled skin; moving over the dusting of orange curly chest hairs before grazing down the skin of his abdomen. 

A low husky voice growled into her ear, hand capturing her wandering fingers as he spoke. "I thought we agreed you would let me sleep in this morning." he mumbled, his lips ever so light grazing the outer shell of her ear. Laughing lightly, her fingers wound with his as she placed small lingering kisses up his neck, the final one landing at the curve of his jaw just below his ear which earned a hum of approval from him. 

"I couldn't help myself." she purred in response, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips as he groaned in frustration at her antics. "What! You just looked so...I don't know, handsome? No, that doesn't do justice to waking up and seeing you sleeping all peacefully and stuff." Tom's free hand cupped her cheek, pulling her closer as he just barely grazed his lips over hers, just enough to make her squirm in frustration. "Well what do I get for being woken up so early on my day off? You know Luke hardly lets me have a free day." The woman's lower lip pouted out in feigned innocence, along with a bat of the lashes. "Oh, I'm sure we can figure something out." she responded. 

With a growl, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her close as he rolled them. Tom's elbows dug into the mattress on either side of her shoulders as he held himself above her. "You know you shouldn't tease me this early in the morning. It could be quite the provoking thing." His words were all but lost as his lips grazed over the soft skin of her neck, the stubble of his jaw and chin sending goosebumps over it. She fought to keep her thoughts clear but the moment his teeth nipped at the flesh, a small whimper of pleasure escaped her lips and her thoughts became muddled. "I see what you mean." she managed to stutter out between the small vocalizations of pleasure brought on by his lips. 

"No...I don't think you quite do." He stated and with a roll of his hips, he made his words clear. A small gasp passed through her lips before they formed a perfect 'O' of realization. Through the sweatpants he wore, his hardened length pressed against her thigh which had her fingers digging harshly into the bed sheets. "Now I see." she corrected in a light husky voice. Her hand lifted almost tentatively from the bed to trace her index finger down the outline of the length before giving a soft palm. A whisper of a moan escaped his lips as he nuzzled against the skin, nipping a sucking until a splotched purple bruise began to form over the sensitive skin. Tom's usually blue eyes were nearly black with desire, only the slightest hint of the cerulean blue peaking out around the edges as he glanced up at her to gage her reaction. 

With another roll of his hips, he ground down on the thin fabric of her underwear which elicited a shuddering moan from her. She abandoned the sheets of the bed to wrap her fingers tightly through his short curly hair, pulling him down to meet his lips with her own. With a soft sigh, he tongue traced her plump bottom lip, before giving a playful nip that temptingly asked for entrance to which she granted. A slender pale hand roamed down her side, rucking up the nightshirt slightly as she nipped playfully at his now swollen lips. Tom's free hand tangled in her own hair and with a tug, he angled her head back, abandoning her lips and occupying her neck instead. 

Though his sucking and nipping by his teeth and lips brought on some hurt to the already sensitive skin, the surge of pleasure from them in combination with his rolling hips quickly surpassed the small tingle of pain. Not needing anymore encouragement, she hooked a single leg around his waist, body arching into his as a moan of sheer pleasure tore from her. The woman's hands made their way to the string of his sweats but were quickly pinned above her head against the pillows which she gave a small noise of protest too. "Ah-ah love, not yet. Let me do something for you instead...it is the gentlemanly thing to do after all." he quipped with a broad grin and a teasing look.

The hands that bound her wrists slid, just barely touching the skin, down her arms, pausing to brush over even the smallest flaw in her skin before pressing a kiss to it. When his fingers brush past her shoulders, the rate at which they trailed eased and slid almost painstakingly slow down the curve of the outside of her breast. Tom hummed in approval as she whimpered slightly at his teasing touches. Wriggling her hips slightly in frustration earned her a growl from him as she pressed down on the straining member in his sweats. "Damn it woman." he cursed while is eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. She practically purred as the profanity spilled from his lips, such a word a rarity to hear from the British gentleman. "Just returning the teasing favors." she responded with a goading smile. 

Turning his darkened gaze back towards her, he did something she never would have expected him too. Fist wound in the bottom of the oversized grey shirt before a clean tearing sound filled the air, her gasp of surprise following just after. Her hands flew to her chest to cover her modesty in instinct at his actions. He had tore her shirt straight down the middle leaving her chest exposed to him. Not playing fair, huh? "No, you do not get to hide away." he growled but his actions towards her were gentle as he pulled her arms away from her breast. 

A soft blush spread from her chest to her cheeks as he unabashedly gazed upon her. She did not have a perfectly flat stomach; she even had a little pudgy bump at the bottom of it. Her skin was not flawless but rather blotched with uneven coloring and even her breast had faded stretch marks from when she had developed her body to quickly, but the man before her seemed to find each of her 'flaws' to be another mark to what he considered was her beauty. Sitting back on his heels, his finger tips gently grazed over her breast, thumb gliding over the pad until her nipples had hardened and a soft spark of pleasure coursed over her with each stroked. 

A moment later his slender fingers outlined her breast before sliding down the curve of her waist to settle on her hips, and only then did he look up from her body to gaze into her eyes. "You truly are stunning." he stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. The look in his eyes along with his silken praise made her stomach somersault. Tom's eyes shifted from hers as his thumbs hooked under the waist of her underwear, giving them a light tug. With a lift of her hips, he slipped the thin material from her legs and tossed it aside just as easily as he had her shirt. He didn't seem to miss the articles of clothing too much. 

Now she lay before him, completely exposed; flushed and trembling slightly with anticipations. Tom's right hand slipped from her waist to trail a tentative pattern over the top of her thighs and down the inside until he was a mere few inches from her womanhood. When a cried of impatience escaped her, he merely grinned and grazed his finger, just barely, over her. Finding her small whimpers to be near intoxicating, he wasted no more time by delving a finger in and humming appreciatively as he found her ready for him, but he did not move straight into it from there. Switching fingers, his let the pad of his thumb draw small, slow circles around her clit that almost immediately began to build her without any further stimulation. A small gasp passed her lips at the sparks of pleasure that were evoked by the small movements of his fingers.

Stooping down, he placed a few sporadic kisses down the inside of her thigh before slipping both the index and middle finger in at once. Her back arched as she shifted to adjust to the suddenness of his fingers. With measured movements, he pumped the slender digits in and the out, repeating the process with measured timing. Experimentally, he curved his fingers upwards as he pushed in and pleasure spread low in her stomach, her hips bucking slightly at the motion. "Oh god, what ever you just did, do it again." she demanded breathlessly. 

Complying to her wishes, he repeated the action and was rewards with a loud moan and the slight trembling of her legs at the burst of pleasure that shot through her. If he did that, she wouldn't last long and apparently he guessed it as well for it seemed with each time he pressed in, he repeated the action until her moans strung together in one long vocalization of her immense satisfaction. Without warning, his mouth joined in the torturous actions, his tongue moving along with his thumb in a ecstatically sweet motion. Before she could voice how close she was, she was forced over the edge of her climax with a twist of his fingers, her cries of pleasure ringing through the apartment as her fingers dug harshly into the pillows. The panting of her breathes broke the silence as his shifted forward to hover over her, placing a light kiss to the tip of her nose. "Feel better?" he mumbled against her lips before stealing a kiss from them. "Much." she managed to respond through her state of bliss. She could taste herself on his lips and instead of being disgusted, she found it to be rather erotic.

Tom's fingers continued to pump within her, slow and languidly until her high died down and some of the flush from her cheeks receded. With a wicked grin, he pulled the slender fingers from her and with purpose, slipped his lips around them, cleaning them as his gazed locked with hers. The sight alone drew a breathy moan from her as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling his hips down to grind against hers. With shaking hands, she easily guiding the compliant man unto his back, mimicking his earlier motions. Seeing as he was already shirtless, she moved down to the drawstring of his sweats which she found rather amusing to unlace with extreme patience. Groaning in frustration, his hips bucked forward but she merely pushed him back down unto the bed and tisked him. "Patience will pay off in the end." 

With a satisfied purred as she finally undid the string, but instead of removing the hindering article of clothes, her palm pressed down once more through the material and unto his straining member. The delicious moan of his resounded and even she knew could not tease him like he could her. With his aid, she managed to slip the sweats from his legs which he sighed in appreciation to when her fingers wrapped around him, giving a slight squeeze. 

The woman's movements were slow but measured, set at a steady pace as she pumped him experimentally. Tom's eyes had fluttered closed and his lips were slightly parted while a blush danced over his cheeks and neck. 

Shifting forward, she continued to pump him while peppering kisses up his abdomen and torso before returning to her previous position. Her legs were still slightly weak from Tom's previous actions but she paid no mind as she leant forward on her knees and placed a small kiss to the tip of his erection. A desperate moan elicited from him, almost the sound of pleading as he struggled not to writhe beneath her taunting touches. 

With painstakingly slow movements, her lips parted over the pink flesh and moved halfway down the shaft before she flicked her eyes up at him, gazing from under her lashes and that nearly did it for him. She felt him pulse under her lips and the pre-cum bead on the tip of his head which her tongue easily swiped off. Tom watched her every movement, sweat glistening over his chest and forehead as he struggled not to thrust up into her deliciously hot mouth. "Please..." he pleaded in earnest now. With a hum that vibrated through his member, her mouth slipped further down, going as far as she could comfortably take while her hand pumped the base of him. Tom's hands wound throughout her hair but he made no move to speed up her pace yet merely let her lead. 

She could feel him tightening further as he grew closer, his moans escalating as he threatened to tip with her slow movements. With a final bob and a swipe of her tongue over the sensitive head, he came in hot spurts that she took with ease, his husky moans of pleasure sounding like gold to her ears. Slowly, she pulled back, her tongue passing over his tip once more before she moved to straddle him, her lips coming down over his. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, embraced in each other's arms, exploring one another's lips until she began the teasing once more, her wet core sliding easily over his shaft. She made to line him up at her entrance, but his hand caught her wrist as he muttered a 'no'. Sending him a quizzical look, he grinned sheepishly before rolling them so that he laid between her legs, propped up with an elbow on either side of her. "Oh-" was all she managed to mutter before his lips captured hers in a hungry kiss. 

His breath was just a whisper as he spoke against her lips. "This might hurt a little." Without giving her time to question him, he thrusted hard into her, giving her only the briefest of moments to adjust before started up his rather rough tempo. A soft cry of pain had escaped her lips as her body strove to adjust around him but with each hard thrust, the pain morphed into pleasure until her nails were biting crescent shapes into his shoulders as she fought not to moan with each thrust. Tom's darkened gaze scanned her features for any indication to stop but with her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and her swollen lips formed in a silent moan, he let his eyes flutter closed. 

With each thrust, the burning sensation deep within his gut became more prominent, but he refused to come undone until he could feel her clenching around him as she climaxed. Just the thought sent a shudder of pleasure through him. Her shallow breathes and frequent moans showed how close she was, a good thing too because his thrusts were growing more rough yet sloppier. Lifting her hips up for a better angle, he heard the shudder breath she let out as his pubic bone ground against her sensitive clit, and grinned smugly. 

Suddenly she tensed, her body going still as she clenched hard around him, a sudden cry of pleasure ripping from her, her back arching as her eyes screwed shut and with that sight his climax came in battering waves. Moaning into her shoulder, he came hotly and suddenly, his thrust slow and languid as the rode out their ecstasy.

Withdrawing as he felt himself softening within her, he rolled unto his back but pulled her unto his chest, fingers combing absently through her hair. "I think I should wake you up early every morning." she purred contentedly before pressing a kiss to his chest. His soft chuckle was his only response as he held her close, his lips tugging up in amusement as he watched her trying to fight off sleep. "Rest love." he soothed before pressing his own kiss to her forehead. "It is still early and we have a few more hours to sleep. With that, he allowed her to roll unto his side and a moment later he molded his own body around hers, nuzzling into her neck and draping an arm around her waist. "I love you." she mumbled sleepily. "I love you too." he replied without hesitation just before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
